No Fair Fight
by sunshinearmin
Summary: Volume 2 in the Drown Me With Rain series. Sequel to We Remain. Set during the war, four years after the ending of We Remain, following the trials and tribulations of Annie and the gang as soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

**No Fair Fight**

 **Chapter One**

War was tiring. That's what Annie had learned over the past three years. She was just so tired of all of this. But she couldn't seem to die. It was like God was punishing her, keeping her alive. She wasn't sure if she believed in God, but if there was one, they were punishing her.

There had been half a dozen times she had genuinely believed she was going to die. When she SHOULD have died. The first was when she got pinned down by a sniper and watched the rest of her squad get their brains blown out. After that, she made it a firm practice not to get attached. Getting attached meant it would hurt when she lost them. The second time had been when she stepped on a land mine. It turned out to be a dud. The third time she found herself under an enemy tank. It had been a complicated situation. The fourth time, the building she was in got hit with an artillery shell. She was buried under the rubble and it took them two days to dig her out. She'd been the only one pulled out alive. Her squad mates were gone…again. The fifth time, she woke up to find herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Annie honestly didn't know how she had gotten out of that one. She remembered being on the ground and next thing she knew, she was walking away, and the other guy had a knife in his throat. The sixth and most recent time was the dumbest. She got her foot stuck in a railroad tie and almost got run over by a train.

Half the battalion thought she was a good luck charm. The other half believed she definitely brought bad luck. Annie just found the whole thing damn annoying. At least her current squad mates weren't too annoying, the emphasis being on the word too. Marlowe Freudenberg had this righteousness about him that often made Annie want to sock him in the mouth just to shut him up. But other people often did that for her. The way he spouted his ideals, even if he got the shit kicked out of him for it reminded her so much of HIM that she hated Marlowe for it. Hitch Dreyse was the exact opposite of Marlowe in pretty much every way. She didn't seem to have any ideals and was incredibly lazy and nosy. Annie had no idea how or why Hitch was in the army. But she did have a way with words, and could sweet talk her way into or out of any situation. Boris Fuelner was the last member of their squad, and the least annoying, usually just quietly following along with whatever the other three were doing. Annie had to admit, they made an interesting group. But they all had their strengths that helped out the group as a whole. They'd survived six months together, so that counted for something.

"Annie? Where are you now?" Marlowe's voice called out.

"I bet she's on a beach somewhere, sun tanning and flirting with cute boys." Hitch giggled.

"Shut up, Hitch." Boris sighed.

They were sitting around a small folding table, playing cards. Annie had zoned out, thinking about bright blue eyes. "Actually, I was thinking about ocean eyes. And I don't flirt anymore."

The other three exchanged glances. "Did we finally level up enough? Are we finally unlocking Annie's backstory?" Hitch asked.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Forget it. You're annoying."

"No, wait. I'm sorry!" Hitch's face grew serious. "Go on."

"Only if you want to." Boris said. "And I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

"Fine." Annie huffed. "There was a guy once, and he had ocean eyes."

"Like the color?" Marlowe's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Shut up, you idiot." Hitch hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"No. Well, actually, yes, they were. But it was more than that. His eyes were so expressive. They carried so much emotion, so much depth. Like the ocean. They were…beautiful. HE was beautiful." She sighed.

"What happened to him?" Boris asked.

"Are both of you idiots?" Hitch asked, kicking Boris in the shin.

"How am I an idiot? She's talking about him in past tense, so obviously something happened?"

"But you don't just outright ask, you insensitive ass!"

Annie stared down at her lap. She could see the blood. Smell the smoke. "He died." She stood up abruptly. "So, I don't flirt anymore. I'm hungry, let's hit the mess."  
"Okay!" Hitch hopped to her feet too. "Don't worry. I'll flirt enough for the both of us."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Boris said, helping Marlowe gather up the cards.

"Just for that, I'm not flirting with you now." Hitch crossed her arms.

"I'm sure he's devastated." Annie said in an uninterested tone, not looking at any of them. Sometimes, she felt like she was Icarus. She had flown too close to the sun and she got burned and fell. She had learned her lesson though. The lesson was carved on her heart.

"There she goes again." Marlowe said.

"Shut up. Are you ready?" Annie glared at him.

"Yes, geez. Let's go." They started off across camp towards the mess tent. The camp was busy this evening. Lots of activity. A new unit was joining the camp tonight. As long as Annie still got her food, she didn't care how many people were stationed here. The four of them made it and got into line.

"I wonder if any of the new people are cute." Hitch pondered.

"You're insatiable." Boris rolled his eyes.

"I heard that there's members of the Special Operations Company in camp tonight." Marlowe said, ignoring the other two.

"Aren't they supposed to be top secret?" Hitch asked.

"Yeah. They undergo some of the most dangerous missions."

"Why are you smiling about that? That means they have high casualties." Boris said.

"It's a great honor to join them." Marlowe argued.

"They die just the same as we do." Annie finally chimed in. "It's just that their bodies don't get to come home."

"You're always just a ray of sunshine, aren't you, Annie?" Hitch asked, throwing an arm around Annie's shoulders. They reached the front of the line, got food, and found a place to sit together. Apparently, Marlowe wasn't done.

"I heard their one captain has the most recorded kills ever."

"They don't record kills. How could they possibly record individual kills?" Annie said before shoving food into her mouth.

"Sounds like someone's in love." Hitch grinned.

"It's not like that."

"No, no. Please continue fanboying. It's adorable." Hitch giggled.

"You wouldn't last one day with the SOC, Marlowe." Boris said, taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah, he'd probably piss his pants." Hitch grinned.

"That was one time, Hitch! Why do you have to keep bringing it up?" Marlowe's face was turning red.

"Because it's hilarious! You're a grown man, Marlowe."

"No, but seriously. I think the only one of us who could cut it with those guys is Annie." Boris cut in.

"Yeah, if she doesn't get her foot caught in the railroad tracks again." Hitch giggled.

"At least I didn't start crying the first time an artillery shell landed near me." Annie said simply.

That shut Hitch up and made Marlowe grin. "I forgot about that. Thanks, Annie!"

They finished eating and headed back towards their tents. "Can we go see if we can find those SOC guys?" Marlowe asked.

"How would you pick them out?" Hitch asked.

"By their unit insignia, of course."

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of their being top secret, then?"

"Oh my god! Stop being such a moron!" They came to a stop.

"How am I being a moron? It's a valid question!"

"I'm going to bed." Annie said, tired of hearing the two of them.

"Me too. I've had enough testosterone for the day." Hitch crossed her arms.

Annie let out a sigh. That meant Hitch wanted to spend the next hour bitching about Marlowe. "Fine."

"Oh come on, Hitch!" Marlowe exclaimed.

"I think she's done listening to you, buddy." Boris patted Marlowe on the shoulder. "I think I'm gonna turn in too."

"Is nobody going to go see the SOC with me?" Marlowe asked.

"That is correct." Hitch replied.

"They're just people. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it." Annie sighed before starting back towards their tents, Boris and Hitch trailing behind.

After a moment, she heard Marlowe huff. "Fine. We can go find them after the morning briefing." Annie glanced back and saw he was following too.

"Dream on, Marlowe." Hitch said.

"We're not going to be stalkers." Boris added.

"Plus, we're going to have to work after the briefing." Annie added.

"I'll go by myself if you guys won't go with me." Marlowe sounded like he was pouting.

"No, you won't or you'd be going right now." Annie said. She reached the tent she shared with Hitch and ducked inside, Hitch behind her.

"Do you ever get tired of being stuck with the same people all the time?" Hitch asked, sitting on her cot and pulling off her boots.

"No." Annie also sat down and began unlacing her boots. She'd gone through three full squads before ending up with these three. But that was sentimental, and sentimentality meant attachment. "I don't like people, but being with you guys for so long has made you bearable."

Hitch giggled, clutching a hand over her heart. "Annie, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"I take it back. You're too annoying for words."

"No takebacks!" Hitch grinned. But then her face grew serious. "So, tell me about your guy with the ocean eyes. I won't make stupid comments like the boys."

Annie stared at her. "I don't talk about him."

"Please? Tell me anything. I won't tell anyone!"

Annie let out a sigh at Hitch's pouty face. Nosy little imp. He came to mind so easily, even four years later. "He was…home. His arms were heaven, and being held in them was to touch infinity. We had a small forever, and then he was gone. Like a fire, he came into my life bringing warmth and light, and then it was snuffed out."

"Wow." Hitch gasped.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to get all poetic." She couldn't help but get poetic when she thought about him. His existence had been like a poem. His presence had made her feel all the things those poets they read in English class were trying to convey. Annie climbed into her sleeping bag and waited for Hitch to do the same before switching off their portable lamp.

"Don't be sorry. Most girls would kill for a love like that, even if it ended in tragedy. I can't even imagine what it would feel like to love someone that much."

"Then, you're lucky. Because with great love comes even worse sorrow when they're taken from you. The worst pain imaginable and nothing helps. Eventually, it'll turn to a dull ache you always carry with you, but even then, something will happen, or you'll see something, or smell something, and it brings the memories back. It's like getting stabbed in the heart. Like watching them die all over again. And you just want to die, because you'll either be with them again, or your suffering will be over." Annie didn't even know what got her out of bed anymore. It used to be a knowledge that he would want her to keep going, keep living. But he was dead. Dead and buried and probably rotten away. What did it matter what he would want?

Hitch's voice broke her reverie, bringing her back to the here and now. "How long were you guys together?"

"Not nearly long enough."

"What was his name?"

No. She couldn't say it. She could barely think it without wanting to cry. And she was done with tears. "Goodnight, Hitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Even Winners Can Get Wounded**

The mornings were the worst. In the haze between wakefulness and sleep, he was still alive. She could feel his soft hair in her fingers, and see his bright smile. Hear his beautiful laugh. There was always a warm glow around him. Like there was light in her life again. Her sun had returned. But she always woke up. He disappeared when she woke up. No. He died again when she woke up. She had to remember that he was gone, and she had to live without him. And it felt like he died all over again and her heart was ripped out again and again.

Annie opened her eyes and stared at the top of the tent. How much longer did she have to endure this? She rolled over and looked at Hitch. The other girl was sound asleep still. Hitch had curly brown hair, and when she was awake, cat like green eyes. Annie couldn't deny that Hitch was pretty. She could see why people were attracted to her. People like Marlowe. Annie glanced at her watch. 6:30. "Oh shit." They had to be at their briefing at 6:45. "Hitch, wake up." She said, pulling on her boots.

"Five more minutes." Hitch moaned.

Annie was on her feet, yanking the sleeping bag off of Hitch. "We're going to be late to the briefing, and then we're all in for it."

Hitch sat up. "What?"

"It's six thirty, Hitch. We overslept."

"Shit!" Hitch was moving now. In another minute or so, both girls had on their boots, and jackets. They were pulling their hair back as they stepped out of the tent.

Marlowe was waiting for them. "It's about time." He huffed as they all started power walking. "I was starting to think I'd have to come in there, which is a breach of protocol, by the way."

"Just shut up." Annie muttered.

"Where's Boris?" Hitch asked.

"Saving us seats."

"More like sitting in the hot seat if we don't make it." Hitch replied.

"Very noble of you, Marlowe, to send him there alone." Annie said.

"Hey, wait a second-" Annie took off in a run before Marlowe could finish his sentence. She could hear the other two start running as well.

They made it with about 30 seconds to spare, crashing into their seats without ceremony. "Seriously guys? What the fuck?" Boris hissed at them.

"Shut up." Annie hissed back as their sergeant walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning. Glad everyone could make it." He said, looking right at their squad as he did. "Pretty easy day. We're staying in camp until orders come through for the next advance, so you're all on traffic duty. Keep the trucks moving, and try not to let anyone get run over. Certainly not anyone higher than a sergeant." The group suppressed any signs of malcontent. Traffic duty sucked, but at least they didn't get assigned to the latrines. "Oh, and one more thing before I break up your squads for assignment. Corporeal Leonhardt, you've been reassigned." He held up a folded piece of paper. Annie could feel the eyes of the other three on her as she stood up to get her new orders. "You're to meet a Captain Zacharias at HQ at 7:15, so if I were you, I'd get a move on." He handed her the paper.

"Sir." Hitch said, rising to her feet. "She's our squad leader, so not only will we down a man, but-"

"There's a fresh crop of privates coming in, Private Dreyse. And as to your other problem," he held up another piece of paper. "Congratulations, Corporeal Freudenberg. You've been promoted. You're now leader of Squad Three."

Annie looked between Hitch and Marlowe. Hitch looked pissed that Marlowe got promoted before her. Marlowe looked like he was about to piss himself as he stood up to get his orders. Boris looked like he wanted to go back to bed.

"Squad leaders, come get your orders for the day. The rest of you are dismissed."

"I should go." Annie said as the other three cornered her.

"Wait a second." Hitch said, putting a hand on Annie's arm.

"Where have you been reassigned to?" Boris asked.

Annie unfolded the paper and started to read. Her eyes kept getting bigger as she went. "What is it?" Marlowe questioned.

"Something awful?" Hitch asked.

Annie stared at each one of them in turn. "The SOC."

"What?" Marlowe seized the paper from her and began to read. "This hearby declares that one Corporeal Leonhardt has been selected for advanced training with the intent on commissioning her service in the…in the Special Operations Company." He stared at her. "Holy shit."

"I have to go." She grabbed the paper back. "I'll see you guys later."

"Will we?" Hitch asked.

"I'll have to at least get my stuff." She said, stepping around them and out the door. She had to get to HQ. How had she been picked for this? Was this something she even wanted? Would she be able to say no? She guessed she'd find out when she met with Captain Zacharias.

Annie had only been to Headquarters once before, and it had not been anything good. She had been called in to be informed that Dad had passed away. She'd been sent home for two weeks to sort out affairs. It was not a pleasant experience. So, standing here eight months later, she couldn't deny that she felt a certain apprehension about stepping inside. Once she did, her whole life was going to change. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She was a grown ass woman, and veteran of two years. She could handle this.

Once inside, she walked up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the secretary working there asked.

"Corporeal Leonhardt, here to see Captain Zacharias." She said, holding out her orders.

"Down the hall, take a left, third door on the right." The secretary answered without even looking at Annie.

"Thank you, ma'am." Annie followed the directions, and tapped on the door.

"Come in." A gruff voice called.

She opened the door. A very large man with a goatee stood behind a desk. "Captain Zacharias?"

"That would be me. Who are you?"

"Corporeal Leonhardt. I was told to report to you." She stepped closer and held out her orders. He took them and leaned closer to her. He inhaled deeply through his nose and she immediately took a step back. "Did…did you just smell me, sir?"

"He does that with everyone." Annie spun around and looked upon a familiar chestnut haired face. "Hi, Annie. My, how you've grown up. You're like a proper woman now."

Annie's face crinkled in confusion. "Hange?"

She grinned. "It's Captain Zoe now, actually."

Annie looked more closely at Hange's uniform. There on her shoulder was the Wings of Freedom patch. "You're in the SOC?"

"I am. And we're hoping you will be too."

"I have so many questions." Annie said.

"And we'll answer them. We're just waiting on one more person. They have a later briefing than you." Hange sat down on the desk while Captain Zacharias sat down behind it.

"Can I ask you one thing before they get here?"

"Depends on what it is."

Annie motioned to the now closed door. "Did you only stand back there for dramatic effect?"

Hange grinned. "You caught me. And it worked out beautifully, don't you think?"

There was a tap on the door. "Come in." Zacharias called.

Annie heard the door swing open and spun around to look. "Corporeal Lenz repor-Annie?"

"Christa?" Annie turned back around to look at the captains. "Tiny's being commissioned for the SOC?"

"Orders please." Captain Zacharias said, holding out his hand. As Christa stepped up to the desk, he smelled her too.

She raised an eyebrow. "Um…"

"Just ignore him. Mike smells everybody he meets. Says he can tell a lot about someone. Close the door and take a seat." Christa did as she was told. Once the two women were seated, Hange began. "As you probably know, the Special Operations Company exectures highly specialized, highly dangerous missions in service of our military and government. Because of this, we go through extensive background checks and training. We," she motioned between herself and Mike, "have been tasked with recruitment."

"That's where you come in." Mike continued. "You both finished top of your classes in training, clean service records, proven yourselves in the field. That's why you've been chosen."

"You see, we're an invite only club." Hange said. "And you two have been invited. Even then, there's still a rigorous 15 week training program you have to get through. The choice is entirely yours if you want to try. But we want you to make an informed decision. The SOC suffers the highest rate of casualties."

"Almost all of them KIAs." Mike said. "Upon graduating, there is a 73% chance of you being killed within a year."

"But those that survive will be the most elite members of our military. And there is opportunity to rise quickly in rank. Upon graduation, you will be commissioned a lieutenant. If you even decide to go to training, you will be promoted to the rank of sergeant, which you will keep, even if you wash out of training." Hange looked at them. "Now I will take questions."

Annie and Christa looked at each other. Clearly, they both had a lot of questions. Christa spoke first. "What happens if I decide not to do it?"

"You'll be returned to your current with no questions asked."

"Is there an increase in pay?" Annie asked.

"Besides the increase that comes with the promotion, there's also pretty good hazard pay."

"What's the likelihood of our bodies being returned if we're killed?" Christa asked.

"About 15%." Mike answered.

"Do I have to call you ma'am?" Annie asked Hange.

"Captain works." Hange grinned. "Reach Captain yourself, and I'll let you call me by my first name again."

"If I say yes, when do we leave?" Annie asked.

"Tonight."

"Will we get to see our families before we leave for a mission?" Christa asked.

"Your families will be invited to graduation and you'll get three weeks liberty after graduation."

"How long do we get to decide?"

"Two hours from the time this meeting ends, and at any point during training. But know that if you say no now, there will not be another offer."

"If we say yes, will we be able to say goodbye to our squad before we go?" Annie didn't know why she asked that. Maybe she was more attached to those nerds than she thought.

"Yes. We'll leave after dinner." They grew quiet and Hange let out a small sigh. "Okay, well, if that's all your ques-"

"I have one more." Annie said.

"What is it?"

"Why did YOU join the SOC?" She looked directly at Hange.

"For Petra." Hange said with zero hesitation. "Those bastards killed her and this is how I can get revenge."

"I don't need two hours, then." Annie said. "I'm in."

"Okay, Corporeal Lenz-"

"I'm in too."

Annie had to admit, she was impressed. She'd never thought of Christa as a fighter, let alone the kind of person to join the SOC. "So, now what?"

"Meet back here at 1900, out front, and we'll head out."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"Pack. Say goodbye to anyone you care about. The odds of you ever seeing them again are slim." Mike rose to his feet.

Annie and Christa rose to their feet as well, and gave a salute, hand over heart. Mike and Hange saluted them back, then Hange grinned. "See you ladies tonight." Annie had a bad feeling about this. But her mind was made up. She was going, and she would become a member of the SOC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: There's A Hole In My Soul**

"So, you're really going? This is it?" The other three stood in front of her.

"This is it." Annie said, setting her duffle bag down at her feet.

"I'd say it's been fun, but I don't think that's the right choice of words." Boris said, holding out his hand.

"I know what you mean." She took his hand and shook it. "Take care of yourself, Boris." She gave him a rare, small smile.

"You too, Annie." He let go of her hand and stepped back.

"Well now, Corporal Freudenberg." She said as Marlowe stepped up. "Try not to get them killed."

"Try not to get yourself killed, Sergeant Leonhardt." He replied, shaking her hand.

"You know me. I can't seem to die." She pressed down that bad feeling she had again.

"Keep that up then." Marlowe let go of her hand and patted her on the shoulder before going to stand beside Boris.

"Don't let Marlowe think he's actually in charge now." Annie said to Hitch as she stepped forward.

"I would never." Hitch smiled, though she had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, Annie." She said, moving forward suddenly and wrapping Annie in a tight hug as the tears began to fall.

"Take care of them, Hitch." Annie whispered, hugging her back. "They'll get themselves killed otherwise, especially Marlowe. You know how he is."

Hitch nodded her head. "I'll write." She said, pulling away. Marlowe wrapped an arm around her while Annie picked up her bag.

"I'll see you guys soon." She said.

"Yeah, when we see you next, you'll be a super soldier." Marlowe grinned.

"Can you imagine, our little selfish Annie, all grown up and saving the world?" Hitch said, trying to smile through her tears.

"Goodbye, Annie." Boris said simply.

"Goodbye guys." Annie began to walk away, but something deep inside her made her turn back and look. They were standing together, watching her. She felt something tug at her heart as she raised a hand in farewell. They all waved back. She took in the sight of them one last time. Something told her she was never going to see them again.

Then, she took a deep breath and turned away. "No attachments." She whispered to herself as she began to walk. She needed to head into the future, not dwell in the past. "Just keep going." Ten minutes later, she found herself standing awkwardly next to Christa in front of HQ.

"Sooo." Christa said, breaking the silence as they waited for the captains. "How have-"

"No." Annie said brusquely.

"No?"

"No." Annie looked at the shorter woman. Annie herself was fairly tiny, so it was amazing to her that a grown adult could be that much shorter. Christa had been close to him, so it hurt to look at her. "I've been in a war zone. That's how I've been." She looked away quickly.

"Right. Sorry. It was stupid to ask."

They stood quietly for another couple of minutes. Normally, Annie relished in silence, it was so hard to get Hitch and Marlowe to shut up, but curiosity drove Annie to break it. "I didn't know you joined the army."

"We all did, right after graduation."

"Everyone?" There were several among that group, Christa included, that she couldn't picture as soldiers. But here Christa was, good enough to be recruited for the SOC, so maybe they were all full of surprises.

"Everyone." She confirmed. "We all had our motivations, same as you." She grew quiet for a while. "Why did you cut us all off., Annie? We were all suffering after-"

"Don't. Don't say his name."

"Okay. We would have been there for you. We wanted to be there for you, if had let us."

"I couldn't. I can't. I just- I don't know how to make you understand that kind of loss-"

"I understand." Christa's voice sounded harder. Colder. Like a diamond. "Ymir's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Two years ago. Her plane was shot down. So, I understand the loss."

Annie was quiet for a moment. "Bertolt's dead. Artillery shell. Reiner's MIA. Probably dead."

Christa opened her mouth to reply but another voice spoke up. "Ah. You're early. Excellent." Hange walked up.

"Yes, Captain." It felt strange to call Hange that. It was strange to stand here with these two women, who were bringing up ghosts of a past she had tried to bury.

Just then, a jeep pulled up with Captain Zacharias in the driver's seat. "Load up, we've got a long trip ahead of us."

"He's got a way with words, doesn't her?" Annie muttered as she threw her duffle bag in the back.

"Just like you then." Hange grinned, clapping her on the shoulder. She climbed in the passenger seat. "Let's go ladies. Adventure awaits us!"

Hange was just as annoying as Annie remembered. She looked at Christa across the jeep and rolled her eyes. She should have just stayed where she was and put up with Hitch. But she'd never been one to back out of something, and that wasn't about to start now.

Soft lips caressed her neck. Fingers traced her skin, leaving her feeling like she'd been kissed by fire wherever they went. Soft hair tickled her chest. She gasped as a warm hand found her breast, and another her hair.

"Annie!" She opened her eyes. Hange was looking at her from the front seat, a grin on her face. "You seemed like you were having a good dream."

"Yes, Captain." She groaned, sitting upright. She and Christa had fallen asleep on each other in the back seat.

Christa stirred as Annie moved. "Are we there?"

"Just about. I hope you two are ready for some fun!"

"Why do I get the feeling you're being sarcastic, Captain?" Annie asked, looking around.

"I don't know why you'd be getting such feelings, Sergeant."

They pulled up to a gate and Mike handed papers to the guard. The guard looked at them, and then at Annie and Christa as he handed the papers back. "Good luck."

That didn't make Annie feel any better about her decision. Hange laughed. "They'll need more than luck to get through the next 15 weeks."

Mike drove off and a few minutes later, Annie found herself and Christa standing in front of their new training instructor, Major Keith Shadis. "You two are the first to arrive, so you get first pick on the bunks. Female quarters are over there."

The two women trudged over and entered a barracks similar to the one in basic training, only less beds. As compared to the 50 beds per barracks in basic, there were only 20 here. Annie claimed the bottom bunk farthest from the door. She didn't want people talking to her as they came in. Christa took a bottom bunk in the middle. "So, do you think all these beds will be filled?"

Sure. This week." Annie shrugged. "I'm sure they can find enough people that want to join. But give it a few weeks and it'll start to thin out, just like in basic." Annie sat on her bed and stared at Christa. She looked like him. Same sunny blonde hair. Same round face and button nose. Same inquisitive blue eyes. Christa could be his twin. It made Annie's heart hurt, so she looked away.

The next person to enter was a short, red haired woman who introduced herself as Hannah Diamont. Hannah took a bunk near the door. Annie stopped paying attention as several more women trickled in over the next few minutes. The bunks were beginning to fill up. Suddenly, Christa let out a squeal that drew Annie's attention just in time to see her run and hug another old friend. "Oh my goodness! Sasha, you're here too!"

Sasha Braus was another one Annie never would have pegged for army life back in school, but the world had changed. Young people basically had three options upon graduation: the factories, which everyone knew were bomb magnets; the farms, which were 17 hour days of back breaking work that most of the city dwelling population was not used too; or join the army. Free food, free housing, good pay; it was like a young person's paradise, except for the fact that all your friends kept dying. But that would happen no matter where you were, so Annie didn't see it as much of a downside.

"Hi, Christa! How are you?"

"I'm good! You'll never guess who else is here?" Don't do it, Tiny. Dpn't do it. "Annie."

"What? Where?" Sasha's eyes scanned the room until she found Annie. Annie suppressed a groan, and raised a hand in greeting. Sasha waved back, then set her stuff down on the bunk above Christa's. Annie was glad to be left alone.

Annie had begun to zone out, tuning out the chatter of the other women, when suddenly, a voice spoke directly to her. "Is anyone sleeping here?" Annie looked up to see a dark haired woman standing in front of her, motioning to the bunk above her's.

"No." Annie said simply.

"Well, now there is." The woman said, swinging her bag up onto the bunk, then sticking out a hand. "I'm Mina Carolina."

"Annie Leonhardt." Annie shook Mina's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Mina smiled at her.

"Yeah." Annie wasn't interested in making friends. She didn't need friends. She didn't want friends. She rose to her feet and looked around. There were only a couple of empty beds left. Were they waiting for all the beds to be full? How long would that be? Annie felt a need to do something. To move. She wasn't used to being idle. As she glanced at the door, it opened, and Annie's day somehow got worse. Another face from Annie's past, the worst face, stepped into the barracks. "Oh fuck me." She muttered. She locked eyes with the other woman as the door shut. This was the face Annie associated with THAT day. The only other person there on the worst day of her life…and she hadn't liked her before.

"Mikasa!" Christa chirped from across the room. Mikasa turned to acknowledge Christa and Sasha, and Annie took the chance to turn away.

"It's like a fucking class reunion." Annie groaned.

Mina snorted. "I take it you and Buff Barbie over there don't get along?"

"That's an understatement."

That made Mina laugh. "It comforts me to know someone is having as bad a day as me."

Annie narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why? What's wrong with your day?"

"I found out my ex-boyfriend is here."

It was Annie's turn to laugh. "That sucks."

"That's an understatement." Mina grinned. Maybe her bunkmate wouldn't be so bad. And after all, Annie had gotten used to Hitch.

The door opened again and someone yelled, "Officer on deck!" They all snapped to attention and a short woman with platinum blonde hair and glasses surveyed them.

"My name is Major Rico Brzenska. I am the assistant training instructor specifically assigned to the female trainees. So, you." She said 'you' in such a a disdainful way that Annie knew already that the major hated all of them. "Now, you all can finish getting acquainted with each other outside, because you have running to do! Move it, ladies!"

"Oh good. We're running already." Mina groaned.

"Come on. Running's got to be the least bad thing they do to us." Annie said as they moved towards the door.

"That's not making me feel better."


End file.
